Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor and to a method of inputting information to this information processor.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, information processors have been proposed where an input unit such as an electronic pen is displaced on an input surface having a dot pattern and the displacement path is obtained as electronic information based on the position coordinates of each position on the input surface (for example, see Patent References 1 and 2).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 4,973,248
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-No. 2014-67398